The Draft
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: A Sub-Story from my "something more" series showing how the draft affected Glen & Phil. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**This is just a bit I wanted to add to my Obviously Something More story, but since it was supposed to be about Randy and Adam I cut it out and decided I would just add it as a bonus chapter later. I could write about Phil and Glen non stop those two are just too cute and are too easy to write about.**_

_**So this is just a little sub-story about the draw and how it affected them. There will be more than one chapter.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Phil was sitting at home with the sulks having just gotten the news from Vince that he'd be drafted to Smackdown. Glen was trying to comfort him but he gave up realising Phil was enjoying his sulk too much at the moment. "We'll still get to see each other. And at least Mark and Matt are there to keep you company" Glen pointed out.

"You heard Vince at the meeting they are really going to separate the shows this time! No more matches together unless they're on the Superstars show by chance" Phil sniffled.

"Philly it's just one night out of the week we won't be together. And it's not even the full bloody night we can still stay in the same hotel room"

"Sure but we'll have different schedules. What about cutting promo's? You know I could have to do them at any time"

"How is that any different to now? We still have different schedules!" Glen said with growing frustration.

"I'm just… I'm just going to miss you in the locker room after my matches" Phil said, finally getting to the root of the problem. He burst into tears and burrowed himself against Glen's chest until he was curled up into a ball in Glen's lap.

"Phil you're over-exaggerating as usual it's going to be fine. And if my schedule allows I can still be backstage" Glen said, rubbing Phil's back as he cried.

Finally he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I guess" Phil agreed finally.

"There. See. It's not so bad" Glen repeated, pecking Phil on the lips.

"Well I think we should make the time we have left count. Who knows how different our schedules will be after next week" Phil said before he kissed Glen passionately and went to take off his shirt. There was almost a sense of desperation to Phil's kisses as if he thought it would be the last time they would be together. Glen just groaned against Phil's lips saying "Sounds… like a plan" Before he was shoved down onto the couch and Phil's hands went to his belt.

_Sounds like a plan indeed._

_

* * *

  
_

After a week full of hot sex every moment they had alone Glen was strutting around feeling pretty good – if a little tired. Standing backstage with his brother as the draft show started Mark saw the way Phil kept wiping away tears and was holding onto Glen's hand in a death grip before Kofi called him over to ask him something and he excused himself.

"Will you just tell your damn husband you got drafted for god's sakes and put him out of his misery" Mark whispered to Glen.

Glen grinned. "I've been enjoying Phil fawning over me too much to ruin my fun. It's just like we're newlyweds again" Glen chuckled. "Plus I can't wait to see his face when he finds out I'm drafted too"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Thinking with your libido is going to get you in trouble"

"Meh. Phil can't stay mad at me for more than 5 minutes unless I let him.... and he's so cute when he's angry" Glen bragged.

"Alright. It's your funeral" Mark shrugged. He looked over to where Matt was standing with his brother. They were hugging as they said their goodbyes. Matt was being drafted to Raw and he and Jeff wouldn't get to see each other much any more. Matt had taken the move hard knowing it meant less time with Mark too. Mark had done his best to make Matt see the bright side – that he was being moved to the top show to get the push he deserved – and although Matt was happy about that his unhappiness at leaving his family outweighed it.

Matt wandered back over to Mark's side and Mark wrapped his arm around him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Matt sighed and snuggled into his husband's embrace feeling sad but excited about what the future would bring.

When Glen's name was called in the draft is when the shit hit the fan. Phil watched as Glen walked out onto the stage totally pissed and at the same time full of relief.

When Glen walked back through the curtains Phil jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Glen and grabbing his face to give him a long passionate kiss before he leaned back and slapped Glen hard across the face and jumped down, pushing Glen against a wall. "You asshole you knew all along you were getting drafted didn't you?"

Glen looked at Matt and Mark for help but they shook their heads. Matt looked pretty pissed himself not having known about Glen being drafted, but knowing how upset Phil was about being drafted without Glen.

"Okay so maybe I did. I wanted it to be a surprise!" Glen sputtered.

"Oh it was a surprise alright. Well I hope you enjoyed all the sex you got this week because as of right now there'll be no more sex for a month!" Phil shouted. "A month!" Glen gasped

"No – alright 2 weeks since that would be the equivalent of a month for you" Phil amended.

Mark roared with laughter at the devastated look on Glen's face as Phil stormed off knowing his brother's high sex drive. He'd be going nuts after 2 days let alone 2 weeks.

Glen couldn't believe it. He went running after Phil. "You can't... You can't mean it!"

"Oh I meant every word Glen. You knew how upset I was about this and you took full advantage of it! Well I hope you're happy" Phil shouted, pointing at Glen and shoving his finger into Glen's naked chest before he kept walking.

"Philly… "

"Don't Philly me! I'm not talking to you any more tonight!"

He burst into the locker room and started undressing as fast as he could. Glen came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Phil sweetie I'm sorry I only did it to surprise you honest! I never meant to hurt you. Don't punish us both just because you're angry with me" Glen whispered against Phil's ear before kissing his way down Phil's neck to his shoulder.

Phil whimpered fighting the feelings Glen's kisses provoked and pushed him away "It's not punishment for me right now. It's a blessing. I'd welcome some time away from you and your insatiable needs" Phil said, sticking his nose up in the air at the end of his statement before continuing to dress.

Glen chuckled sensing the ice was thawing. "Come on Phil you know you love my stamina. Who else can get it up at least 3 times every night hmm? And you can't talk my little nympho you're just as insatiable - I wasn't _forcing_ you to do me 24/7 this last week!"

Phil glared at Glen and then went back to dressing again.

"Come on sweetie" Glen purred, his hands dipping underneath Phil's shirt to tease his nipples.

Phil gasped and swatted his hands away. "Nope the ban stays AND if you try to seduce me in that two weeks and succeed then the 2 weeks will start over again" Phil decided.

Glen backed away then countered with "Well what if you seduce me?"

Phil thought about it for a moment, chewing on his lip ring. "Well… then I guess the ban is off. But I'M not going to break so it's 2 weeks and that's final"

"We'll see about that" Glen smirked, his eyes twinkling at the challenge ahead. Ah, life with his little drama queen was never dull. God he loved him, even as he was walking out of the locker room with his nose in the air. Glen just smiled as he watched Phil leave wondering how long it would take him to realise they'd come to the arena in Glen's car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Second part here for you. This is the last part of the little sub-story so hope you enjoy it. Might be a few days until I start posting the new story with Christian and Jack Swagger but I'm working on it.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_In the days that followed Glen did everything he could think of to try and get Phil to cave in. Phil did likewise since now that he'd cooled down he regretted the stupid ban. Glen was right, he _was_ a nympho – not that he was going to admit that though.  
And so he held out against copious groping, dirty words whispered in his ear, Glen getting naked in front of him wherever possible, and anything else Glen threw his way and in return he countered by bending over everywhere to pick up imaginary items, swung his hips as much as possible when he walked, sucked on lollypops, ate bananas and sausages and anything else phallic and tried to make everything he did look seductive.

Glen wasn't breaking but Mark and Matt were getting grossed out by the two of them flirting with each other every way possible. And they'd seen enough trying to eat food seductively from both of them. And so on the last day of the ban as they were all having breakfast together Mark batted a sausage out of Phil's hand as he went to pick it up. "Alright I've had it with you two! Just go upstairs and get it out of your system already!" Mark bellowed.

Glen and Phil shook their heads stubbornly. "There's one more day of the ban" Phil announced.

"Oh gee - one day – if you break the ban nobody is going to care!" Matt pointed out.

"I care so there will be no early sex!" Phil replied, stubborn little nose in the air.

"Me too. I'm not going to be the one to break! Phil didn't think I could go two weeks without it and I have so there! Proved you wrong Phil and I know you're just dying for it. Bet you wished you didn't come up with this stupid ban don't you?" Glen teased Phil.

"Maybe... But I made it and I'm sticking to it"

"I'm going to the gym" Mark said, getting up and shaking his head at how ridiculous the two of them were. Honestly, they were a perfect match. Both as silly as each other.

"I'll join you" Matt added, following after Mark.

Phil picked up the sausage again and this time Glen batted it out of his hand. "Hey! I was going to eat that"

"I've got some bigger meat you can eat" Glen purred, placing Phil's hand on his arousal under the table as his lips travelled over the sensitive skin at his neck placing little kisses there.

"I don't think you want me to bite into that one and no thanks I'll pass" Phil snorted before he went to eat the eggs and bacon left on his plate.

Seeing nobody was going to win this round Glen gave in and went back to eating his own breakfast. All he had to do was get through today. Dear god his balls were turning blue. He was starting to get scared he was doing serious damage to himself being horny non stop for these 2 weeks without relief. He wasn't even allowed to pleasure himself as that was part of the ban.

Shifting in his seat he mentally counted the hours. 14 hours to go. That seemed like a year to him right now.

* * *

That night neither of them could sleep and so they sat there naked, stubborn until the end, counting down the seconds until midnight. They stared at the clock as if their very life depended on it and when it got down to thirty seconds they counted down like it was new years eve.

"3...2...1...MIDNIGHT!" they both yelled together before they fell into each other's arms and kissed each other like starving men, their hands groping everywhere as they rolled all over the bed and finally ended up falling to the floor, Phil landing on Glen.

But even that wasn't enough to slow them down and in a few moments more Kane was buried balls deep in Phil screwing him into the carpet. "Fuck… yes… god I forgot how tight you were!" Glen panted. "Oh god… and I'd forgotten how fucking big you are! Yes!" Phil shouted.

Glen felt sorry for the neighbours because Phil was screaming like a wild banshee and clawing at him like a wildcat. He could feel blood trickling down his back but it just made him hornier knowing Phil was as desperate for it as he was as he pounded Phil like the Duracell Bunny on speed. In a matter of moments Phil was shouting his release and Glen moaned as if he was dying as he followed him, overflowing Phil's ass with his seed since he hadn't cum for so long and there was so much of it.

Glen rolled off Phil with difficulty and they lay there side by side on the floor fighting for breath.

"How… could we… have gone two weeks without that?" Phil managed to say.

"It was your… stupid idea" Glen reminded him.

Phil groaned and rolled over to lay on Glen's chest. "It was the worst idea I've ever had and if I ever suggest such a thing again rape me!"

Glen roared with laugher "So dramatic Philly. If I wanted to I could have had you in the locker room just after you made that stupid ban. I wouldn't have had to use force sweetie. God I love you even though you're so crazy sometimes"

"Likewise, although you're the crazier one"

"What? I am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Glen seriously you totally are"

Their argument turned into a tickle fest until Phil cried out for mercy and Glen took pity on him.

They took a quick shower and then snuggled up in bed to rest for an hour before they were at it again like rabbits for the rest of the night.

The next morning at breakfast they were all over each other. They could barely break away to shove food in their mouths and Matt couldn't take it anymore, standing up to yell "Look you two just because you've got your happy ending doesn't mean you have to shove it in everybody's faces day in day out!" before storming off.

Glen and Phil looked at Mark with confusion. "He's upset about the draft. We don't get to see each other as much now" Mark reminded them.

"Oh yeah. I kind of forgot he's on a different show to you now. Sorry Mark" Phil blushed with embarrassment as he apologised.

"It's okay. He's just scared it's going to ruin things for us in the long run. But things will work out. I better go make sure he's alright" Mark said, getting up and heading for the lobby hoping Matt had just gone back to their room.

Glen and Phil went back to making out although Phil was somewhat distracted now worrying about Matt.

Matt was standing at the window of their room looking out at the city when Mark entered. Mark could tell he'd been crying. "They don't mean anything by it Matt they're just fools in love"

"I know. It's just their so happy and we're not"

"Speak for yourself just being with you makes me happy" Mark replied, wrapping his arms around Matt from behind.

"I barely see you now, except for breakfast or dinner occasionally. It's hard" Matt said sadly.

"I know but I'm kind of working on that. You know I'll try to come to as many Raw shows as I can but the truth is I'm thinking about retiring." Matt gasped and went to say something but Mark held up his hand "Hear me out. You know my knees are playing up a lot and well I'm feeling just pretty old and run down in general. I thought it would be a great time to retire sometime this year and then work backstage helping pick new talent and mentor the rookies. I've already spoken to Vince and he likes the idea – I mean he knew I was going to retire in the next few years anyway. He says he wants me to do one more year to farewell the fans. But anyway it means when it's over I'll get to be with you a lot more. I'm going to have a way lighter schedule"

Matt hugged Mark tightly and said, "If it's what you want then it sounds great. Success isn't everything. I miss you"

"I can't be with you all the time Matt but as long as we make the time we do have quality time that's all that matters" Mark said, running his hand through Matt's long black hair.

"Well, we have an hour…" Matt reminded, leading Mark to the bed.

"That we do" Mark agreed with a chuckle and lay down to let Matt ravish him.

_**So that's the end. Now it's on to Christian and Jack Swagger's story – although be aware it's not totally about them because Kane and CM Punk are attention whores and like to be in the Something More series as much as possible :P**_


End file.
